KAR - Fin annulée - En ré-écriture
by Llewelyn Hitchcok
Summary: Roy est forcé de garder chez lui la seule victime vivante d'un tueur en série qui ne laisse aucun indices. Plus le temps passe, plus l'enquête devient difficile et la cohabitation... intéressante. Et l'alchimie qui s'y ajoute, rend tout plus compliqué... Nouvelle version : Perdition.
1. Prologue

Hello les gens! Merci de lire cette histoire, ça me fait déjà plaisir que mon résumé intéresse des gens xD  
Mais avant de vous laisser aller plus bas, petits avertissements. Tout d'abord, comme tout le monde le sait, je ne suis pas le génie qui a inventé FMA et ses persos. Les seuls qui m'appartiennent sont ceux que vous en connaissez pas. Ensuite, même si ça se voit pas au début, la fic n'a pas un Rating M pour rien. Donc, âme sensibles, passez votre chemin. Enfin, j'ai jamais eu le courage de me relire donc si vous voyez des fautes ou autres, merci de me le signaler x)  
Ah, et aussi, ce prologue est juste pour mettre en place... pas grand chose en fait, mais j'avais pensé introduire la trame de l'histoire avec.... Au final, ça à p'têt fonctionner... Les persos principaux y sont, l'origine de l'histoire aussi... Mouais, ça me parait bien!  
Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

P.S. Je me sentais obligée de vous dire que ceci n'est pas très sérieux. L'histoire sera trop rapide à mon goût et tout, mais j'avais juste envie de me débarrasser des parasites qui traînaient dans ma cervelle, m'empêchant d'écrire autre chose x) Sans rancune les lecteurs! (c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut pas lire hein xD)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Courir, ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas se retourner. Courir, chercher son autre souffle, tenir. Courir, ne pas abandonner, continuer. Courir, encore, sans ralentir. Courir, tout droit malgré les obstacles. Courir et semer son poursuivant. Courir pour avoir une chance de survivre, malgré le sang qui coule de son ventre et teinte de rouge sa blouse. Courir, jusqu'à s'effondrer pour ne pas regretter. Courir. Toujours._

_--_

Dans un soupir las, il déposa son énième dossier sur la pile bancale. Il avait passer la journée à rédiger des lignes et des lignes, sans s'arrêter, sous la menace de son Lieutenant. Plusieurs fois, il avait fait mine de se lever, ou s'était simplement à moitié endormis. Mais elle viellait, et le rappelait à l'ordre à chaque fois. C'était assez risible, quand on savait que c'était lui le supérieur. Le Colonel Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist. Mais bon, ça, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Et le lui faisait bien comprendre.

''Colonel, vous n'avez pas fini!''

Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il disait... Il s'était assoupis quelques secondes, rêvassant juste un instant en regardant le soleil par la fenêtre, et voilà qu'elle était déjà debout face à son bureau. Parfois, il pensait lui trouver un œil derrière la tête. Il avait même chercher. Mais bien sûr, en vain. Ou elle le cachait bien, ou elle était normale. Quoique... Normale et Riza Hawkeye n'allaient pas ensemble. Mais alors que le Lieutenant allait encore faire une remarque à son supérieur, la porte s'ouvrit avec une telle violence que tous les Alchimistes présent dans le bureau se tournèrent pour voir qui en était la cause.

Un alchimiste aux cheveux blonds et yeux bleus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, brandissant un dossier et visiblement surexcité. Tellement qu'il en perdit un instant la parole... Ou presque.

''CO-CO''

''Ri-co?'' proposa timidement le colonel Mustang, ce qui fit retomber le Lieutenant Havoc sur terre.

''Pardon?''

''Vous disiez 'co-co' et j'ai penser que vous alliez dire 'ri-co'. Co-co-ri-co.''

''Heu... nan... J'voulais juste vous dire... On a trouver une autre victime...''

''Aaaaah, naaaan, un dossier en plus...''

''Mais Colonel... Elle est vivante...''

Ce qui intéressa le plus Mustang est encore inconnu de tous. Mais que ce soit le 'elle' ou le 'vivante', le résultat en fut le même. Il se leva d'un bond, bien trop heureux d'avoir une excuse pour abandonner la paperasse, et poussa son lieutenant dans le couloir, direction l'hôpital pour plus de détails. Mais ce qu'il vit en arrivant à destination le laissa coi, malgré les avertissements d'Havoc. Sur le lit face à lui, dans une chambre gardée, se tenait une jeune fille pâle comme la mort, un oeil gonflé, les lèvres craquelées, et des bandages partout. D'après le rapport, elle avait été éventrée et entaillées aux membres avec une violence inouïe. Comme les précédentes victimes. Mais il était encore plus difficile de l'observer, elle, qui était encore de ce monde.

Sans un mot, Roy se détourna de la vision et serra les mâchoires pour se retenir d'injurier. Son regard se durcit, et à son air, Havoc compris que la chasse n'en serait que plus difficile. En même temps, c'était compréhensible. Quarante-trois victimes en deux mois, toutes mutilées. Le coupable ne laissait comme traces que les initiales 'K.A.R', toujours incompréhensibles pour l'Armée après des semaines de recherches vaines.

Ne restant à l'hôpital que pour avoir des informations complémentaires sur la victime, telles que ses chances de survie, Roy et Jean se hâtèrent de rentrer à la base, pour mettre un plan d'attaque sur pied. Plan qui s'avéra être très vite impossible à réaliser, les indices étant trop pauvres.

''Si au moins il suivait une logique pour ses victimes, au lieu de prendre toutes les femmes qu'il découvre...''

Un soupir de la part d'Armstrong répondit à la réplique de Havoc, et toute l'équipe se vit obligée d'attendre le réveil de la dernière victime. Sans elle, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir avancer.


	2. Chapter 1: Le début d'un indice

Quoi, comment ça j'aurais du vous faire languir avant de poster ce chapitre? Ah mais nan, sinon j'aurai oublié d'le faire! XD

N'empêche, que j'aime certaines des phrases de ce chapitre. Ch'uis fière :p

**Chapitre 1: Le début d'un indice**

La jeune victime s'était réveillée une semaine après la visite du colonel Mustang, temps durant lequel le meurtrier commis encore deux meurtres. Mais alors que la ville était, comme depuis ces derniers mois, en deuil, un espoir renaissait dans la section du Flame Alchemist. Avec le réveil de la victime, c'était une chance d'avoir des indices.

Mais à leur plus grand malheur, cet espoir ne fut que de courte durée. La jeune fille était amnésique. Elle n'avait pas un seul souvenir, ni sur son identité, ni sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Et d'après les médecins, ce n'était pas naturel. Sa mémoire avait été effacée par l'alchimie.

Mais au plus grand malheur de Roy, sa malchance ne s'arrêta pas là. Bien qu'au début il pense en une bonne étoile avec la mission de surveiller cette belle jeune fille, il déchanta vite. La faire habiter chez lui n'était pas de tout repos. Au bout de trois jours, il était à deux doigts d'être dégoûté à tout jamais des filles. Trop de crises d'hystéries, de colères, de cauchemars, de hurlements. Il voulait bien admettre qu'échapper à la mort était éprouvant, mais de là à être aussi dingue... Non, décidément, Roy ne comprenait pas. Et ne supportait pas.

Au bureau, il travaillait comme jamais son équipe ne l'avait vu faire. Au départ, ils crurent à un élan de bonté de sa part. Mais quand les cernes se firent voir, ils comprirent qu'il désirait juste se débarrasser de sa protégée. Et de la part d'un coureur de jupons comme lui, c'était étonnant. Aussi, quelques rumeurs commencèrent à circuler sur son compte. Impuissant, ou au contraire. Il passait ses nuits avec la victime, ou cherchait désespérément à le faire. Les suppositions étaient nombreuses, mais personne ne se doutait de la réalité. Qui était peut-être pire.

Quant à l'enquête, elle n'avançait pas vraiment. Les preuves apportées par la victime – que Roy avait sournoisement nommée Rory (venant de Roaring..) - n'avaient... Ah ben il n'y avait eu aucune preuves. Bref, l'Armée pataugeait encore dans la semoule, même si elle faisait croire aux citoyens que ce n'était pas le cas. Jusqu'à ce que....

Le temps était radieux. Soleil éclatant, vent allégeant l'atmosphère. Pas un seul nuage en vue. Oui, c'était vraiment un temps parfait. Et pourtant, le Flame Alchemist n'en profitait pas. Pâle, cerné, décoiffé, il avançait en traînant les pieds. Le Casanova n'était plus ce qu'il était, épave de lui même. Autrefois, il ne serait jamais sortit dans un tel état. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait une folle bruyante et agaçante chez lui. Aussi, il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais alors que le Colonel déambulait sans but dans les rues, un cri vint percer le silence qui l'entourait. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, l'Alchimiste d'Etat se mit à courir pour voir qui faisait tant de bruit et pour quelle raison. Fallait-il préciser que depuis qu'il avait une certaine personne chez lui, Roy ne supportait plus les cris?

Le cri le mena dans une petite ruelle sombre, où ce qu'il vit le laissa ébahis. Il le voyait. Enfin. Il l'aurait. Tout serait fini. Enfin! Face à lui se tenait un homme, couvert de sang, qui déposait le cadavre ensanglanté d'une jeune fille dans un cercle de transmutation. Et Roy claqua des doigts vers lui, pour le brûler. Avant de se souvenir qu'il devait encore mettre ses gants.

Mais le Colonel n'eut pas le temps d'agir que déjà l'homme le repéra. Un sourire déforma ses lèvres et son regard déjà dément glaça le sang de l'Alchimiste. Un rire retentit, et l'homme ne prononça qu'un 'Ah, Roy' avant de s'enfuir. Etonné, ce dernier agit cependant immédiatement en mettant ses gants, claquant des doigts et partant à la suite du meurtrier. Mais ses flammes ne le touchèrent pas, et quand elles disparurent, il était seul. Seul avec le cadavre.

Se retournant dans un soupir, Mustang s'approcha de la morte et, par mesure de sécurité, voulut prendre son pouls. Mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, les yeux de la victime s'ouvrirent et elle lui attrapa le poignet. Elle le regarda fixement, et de la voix de son assassin récita une phrase qui perturba Roy, tout en lui donnant à réfléchir.

''Il se vengera, quoiqu'il arrive, Colonel Mustang. Il se vengera, et elle en pâtira autant que vous. Même si sa torture à déjà commencé...''

Et après cette phrase, elle retomba inerte sur le sol, au milieu du cercle. La quarante-cinquième victime. Une de plus. Bientôt, Central n'aurait plus de femmes. Toutes tuées par un fou.

Toujours aussi choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, Roy appela quelqu'un pour emmener le corps de la pauvre femme à la morgue, et retourna à la base pour réfléchir en toute tranquillité dans la salle de repos.

-x-x-

''COLONEEEEEEEEEEL!''

Le colonel en question se redressa d'un bond et observa la folle hurlante qui se tenait face à lui. Cheveux longs et auburn, yeux gris, visage bleuté, voix agaçante. En quelques secondes, il reconnut Rory et murmura un faible 'Kuso' masqué par un grognement avant de recoucher.

''Kestuveux?''

''De l'aide.''

Dans un soupir las – encore un -, Roy se redressa et se leva, cheveux en bataille. Il observa Rory et attendit qu'elle poursuive, à moitié intéressé.

''J'ai mal.''

''Va voir un médecin''

''Ce servira à rien''

''Bah alors j'peux rien faire non plus.''

Mais avant que le pauvre colonel épuisé ne puisse se recoucher, Rory sauta sur le lit, tornade rousse, et le regarda de ses yeux effrayants.

''Si j'te dis ce qu'il s'est passé, tu vas pas me croire. Alors, cette nuit, tu dors chez toi!''

Un ''meugneu'' aurait été de circonstance. Mais Roy Mustang ne dit pas ''Meugneu''. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'un regard vide de tout. Et d'un hochement de tête positif. Si ça pouvait le faire dormir pour le moment, il était d'accord. Il repoussa alors la rousse violemment et repris sa place dans le lit pour se rendormir aussitôt. Et être presque immédiatement réveillé par un Lieutenant Hawkeye déterminé.

''Dieu m'en veut...''

''Colonel?''

''Roy?''

''Ah, tient, c'est plus 'grand taré chieur' mais Roy maintenant?''

D'une mauvaise humeur bien visible, le Colonel se leva, sortir de la salle de repos et s'installa à son bureau, ouvrant quelques dossiers et commençant le travail sous l'air étonné de Riza. Mais en réalité, Roy ne travaillait pas. Pour qui vous l'avez pris là, quelqu'un de sérieux et courageux? Mais Roy Mustang n'est pas sérieux, ni courageux! C'est un flemmard qui préféra dessiner pour avoir la paix – et faut avouer que ses dessins de nus ne sont pas mal.

''Au fait Colonel, que fait Rory ici?''

''Une question à m'poser''

''Et comment est-elle entrée?''

''....''

''Ah! Vous m'faites peur! Me regardez pas comme ça! J'ai rien fait de mal!''

Les deux militaires observaient en effet la jeune fille d'un air suspicieux, s'attendant à un 'ch'uis passée par la fenêtre' ou autre réponse tout aussi farfelue. Mais quand ils apprirent comment elle avait fait, Roy ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

''Draguer les gardes? Et ils ont acceptés?''

''Ben... Quand j'ai dis que j'étais là pour le Colonel Mustang ils ont eut un grand sourire et m'ont fait passés...''

''Mouais, je vois...''

Et à partir de ce jour, pour les Alchimistes d'état, Roy Mustang avait une nouvelle proie à son tableau de chasse.

-x-x-x-x-

''Colonel, vous ne nous avez pas dit, que faisiez-vous ici au lieu d'être chez vous?''

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la question franchisse les limbes du cerveau de Roy, et quelques autres secondes pour qu'il se souvienne de sa journée de la veille. Et quand il se souvint, il se traita mentalement d'idiot d'avoir oublier un tel fait.

''J'ai croisé le meurtrier et j'voulais réfléchir à ce qu'il m'a dit.''

Un silence lourd suivit cette déclaration, vite chasser par des questions quant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ainsi, le pauvre Roy toujours aussi épuisé dû tout expliquer, et y rajouter ses maigres conclusions.

''Ainsi, notre meurtrier vous connaît?''

''Mais je ne connais aucun 'K.A.R'. Et son visage ne me dit rien.''

''Et il a réussi à faire parler une morte?''

''De l'alchimie. Un message qu'il aurait enregistré à mon intention.''

''Etrange...''

La discussion dura encore un instant, quelques heures même. Mais l'indice était trop faible que pour être travailler. Pour le moment.


	3. Chapter 2: Sea, sex and song Or only

J'aime les écureuils. Vous me comprenez pas? M'en fout, moi je sais pourquoi j'dis ça xD

Et le titre... Délire personnel, cherchez pas. Tient, d'ailleurs, y a beaucoup de délires perso' dans cette fic... Enfin, ça pouvait pas être autre chose avec plusieurs chapitres en une nuit u_u

**Chapitre 2: Seaaa, seeex and sooong. Or only song.**

Quand elle l'avait mis en garde, il ne l'avait pas crue. Quand il avait vu, il n'avait pas cru ses yeux. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien vrai. La morsure sur sa main le lui assurait. Face à lui, à l'emplacement qu'occupait précédemment une jeune femme, se trouvait désormais une louve à la fourrure rousse. D'après elle, c'était la nuit qui déclenchait cette métamorphose. Mais elle ignorait pourquoi. D'après lui, c'était ce 'K.A.R' qui avait usé sur elle d'une alchimie remarquable. A laquelle il n'y comprenait rien. Et vu qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, il était bloqué et ne pouvait appeler le Full Metal à le rescousse. Quelle poisse. Plus qu'à espérer qu'elle soit moins chiante en louve.

Assis dans le fauteuil, Rory allongée à ses côtés, Roy réfléchissait. Depuis qu'il avait vu la première victime, il avait été révolté et décidé à attraper le coupable. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il doutait de pouvoir le faire. L'homme était trop prévoyant, comme si il connaissait les méthodes de l'armée. Comme si il connaissait les méthodes de Mustang plus précisément. Et le fait qu'il le connaisse ne présageait rien de bon.

Le colonel finit par s'endormir, récupérant ainsi des heures de sommeil que sa protégée lui avait prises. Et la nuit passa, laissant place à une journée pluvieuse.

En immergeant du sommeil, la première sensation de Roy fut une sensation de bien être. Certes, il avait un poids sur le torse, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. La deuxième sensation fut de la jeune, quand il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Rory, nue, endormie sur lui. La veille, lors de la métamorphose, elle avait perdu ses vêtements. Il ne s'en était pas inquiété, pensant qu'elle dormirait dans sa chambre. Et là, il le regrettait. Bien qu'elle soit mignonne.

La sentant remuer et connaissant son très mauvais caractère, l'Alchimiste peureux ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Mais quand elle sauta d'un coup sur le sol, il dû faire semblant de se réveiller et l'observa comme si il ne comprenait rien. Il en profita, mais peu longtemps. La jeune femme s'enfuit en courant dans la pièce voisine. Et l'Alchimiste resta couché.

-x-x-x-

Une semaine. Deux. Aucun meurtre ne fut commis durant cette période. Les Alchimistes cherchaient encore et toujours des indices inexistants, cherchèrent à comprendre les initiales, la phrases dites à Roy. Mais rien. Et quand le Flame Alchemist en parla à Rory, ils comprirent une chose. Elle était aussi concernée par la vengeance. Sa métamorphose en était la preuve. Sa malédiction avait déjà commencé.

Quand à la cohabitation entre les deux personnages, c'était comme si avoir ce secret avait calmé les querelles. Ils parvenaient même parfois à se parler courtoisement. Pas encore souvent, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour être amis. Et une nuit...

La tornade rousse à quatre pattes sauta sur le lit d'un Roy endormit et tira ses pieds pour le faire lever. Ce dernier rouspéta quelque peu et observa la forme canine qui sautait vers la porte, jappait et commençait à grogner face au peu de mouvements de l'homme. Homme qui comprit d'ailleurs dans un éclair de lucidité, et qui ne pu en retenir un éclat de rire.

''Va aller promener toutou?''

C'était mesquin. C'était même plus que mesquin. Se moquer ainsi d'une pauvre fille transformée en louve et qui devait d'urgence aller aux toilettes. Ouais, c'était vachement bas. Si les femmes savaient que le grand Tombeur était ainsi, nul doutes qu'elles ne tomberaient plus dans ses filets. Quoique.

Toujours riant, Roy se leva donc et s'habilla, ouvrit la porte et sortit derrière une Rory filant comme une flèche. Cette dernière se soulagea à l'abri des regards, avant de revenir vers Roy et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas ses moqueries. Mais l'air frais de la nuit et l'instinct lupin chassèrent bien vite sa mauvaise humeur. Et l'odeur d'un écureuil passant par là lui donna envie de chasser, chose qu'elle fit avec un imbécile brun la pourchassant. L'écureuil pensa bien vite à sauter sur un arbre, planté au milieu du parc qu'ils avaient atteint. Pensant l'attraper, la louve sauta à son tour, mais pour ne pas s'étaler à terre, dû pousser avec ses pattes et ainsi atterrir sur... ben vous voyez beaucoup de crétins pourchasser un loup roux?

Doooonc, louve et alchimiste se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre. L'une avait les yeux pétillants et l'on devinait aisément qu'elle riait. L'autre ne semblait pas trouver ça aussi amusant. Et quand une langue rose et humide se posa sur sa joue, il apprécia encore moins et le fit savoir d'une moue qui, de sa part était charmante, alors que de quelqu'un d'autre elle aurait été horrible. Mais bon, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de s'appeler Roy Mustang.

Et alors que la louve riait encore, le ciel s'éclaircit et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une jeune femme nue prenne la place de la louve.

''A ta place, je me dépêcherai de rentrer. Voir une femme nue sur un homme dans un parc, ça donne souvent de mauvaises idées aux gens.''

Et ne demandez même pas comment ils sont rentrés, la narratrice elle-même n'en sait rien!

-x-x-x-x-x-

''Colonel, une nouvelle victime a été découverte.''

''Indices?''

''Oui. Il a changé les initiales. Cette fois, il a signé 'K.A.R.M'. On ne sait toujours pas ce que ça veut dire.'

Pensif, Mustang lut le dossier, contenant les mêmes informations que d'habitude et n'en apprit pas plus sur le coupable. Agacé de ne trouver aucune solution, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il revit des scènes difficiles d'Ishvar et soudain, une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de sa tête.

''K....comme Kay...''

''Colonel?''

''A Ishvar, il y avait un certain Kay je sais plus trop quoi. Un fou qui fut vite viré de l'armée. Havoc, allez voir dans les archives après son nom complet et cherchez des informations sur lui. Ca pourrait être une piste.''

''Bien Colonel.'

-x-x-x-x-x-

Elle avait fait un rêve assez... intéressant. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et chaque fois, elle s'en sentait mal à l'aise et avait du mal à tenir. Elle s'était déjà dit une fois que rester rêve n'était pas assez, que ça devait devenir réalité. Mais elle savait n'avoir aucune chance. Après tout, les fantasmes, vaut mieux que ça ne se réalise pas, non? Pourtant, c'était dure de se dire ça. Quand il arrivait trempé par la pluie, les cheveux dégoulinant. Quand, lorsqu'elle le réveillait la nuit pour sortir, elle l'apercevait torse nu. C'était tant de petites choses qui rendaient les rêves encore plus nombreux, et qui étaient à deux doigts de la faire craquer. Diable, pourquoi était-ce chez le Colonel le plus sexy de l'armée qu'elle devait logé?

-x-x-x-x-x-

''Colonel, nous avons les informations sur le Kay dont vous parliez.''

''Alors?''

''Kay Atwood, date de naissance inconnue mais approximativement 23 ans à Ishvar. Viré de l'armée pour ses méthodes et les expériences qu'il faisait sur les prisonniers.''

''Quel genre d'expérience?''

''Il cherchait à faire des chimères. Encore un qui se prenait pour Dieu.''

-x-x-x-x-x-

Il était rentré. Plus tôt que d'habitude. Il était à peine midi. En plus, il semblait presque joyeux. Ou plutôt, il était optimiste. Ils avaient une piste, un suspect. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle en était heureuse. Son tortionnaire allait bientôt payer. Vengeance. Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait. Encore ces maudits rêves, et ces hormones qui la travaillaient. Que ça s'arrête bon sang!

Alors qu'il parlait, elle ne savait même pas de quoi tant les images tournant dans sa tête étaient accaparantes, elle se leva d'un bond et fonça vers la salle de bain. Une douche. Une douche bien froide. Glacée même. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'agir qu'il était déjà là. Il lui parlait, semblait inquiet. Peut-être qu'il lui demandait ce qu'elle avait, mais ce n'était qu'une supposition. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ces lèvres qui bougeaient et qui la tentaient. Qui la tentaient même de trop. Trop pour qu'elle y résiste.

Lui ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il resta un instant interdit, face à ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne rêvait pas? Elle avait bien ses lèvres collées aux siennes? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à y répondre ou pas qu'elle s'écartait et avait un sourire désolé.

''Pas su me retenir...Fallait pas me suivre...''

Si il comprenait bien... elle avait envie de lui? Non pas que ça le dérange, loin de là. Mais le fait qu'elle soit amnésique ne l'enchantait guère. Plusieurs détails qu'il ignorait lui semblèrent importants. Et il se contenta donc d'un sourire charmeur avant de se détourner et de la laisser seule. Et intriguée.


	4. Chapter 3: Secret dévoilé?

Merci pour vos reviews! Ch'uis super contente que ça vous plaise **

Avec du retard (manque de temps, sorry. Mais j'ai continué à écrire ^^) voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =D

Pour faire durer le suspens je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui et le suivant plus tard (sadique, moi? Mheu naaaan xD).

Le chapitre 4 vous fera comprendre le rating.

Et j'viens de penser... Ca vous dirait une version super bien écrite de l'histoire? J'veux dire... faite avec beaucoup de sérieux? Si oui, j'vais essayer. Mais alors, je reprend tous les chapitres et il vous faudra attendre un peu pour la suite car j'abandonnerai cette version ci. Je laisse mes deux reviewers (heureuse **) choisir ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**** Secret dévoilé?**

Au départ, elle aurait pu aimer cette sorte de malédiction. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la douleur se faisait intense lors de la métamorphose. Et surtout, l'instinct du loup semblait avoir de plus en plus d'importance, comme si il cherchait à prendre le pas sur son côté humain. Ca lui faisait peur, mais elle n'en parla pas au Colonel. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu faire? Elle se voyait donc obligée de prendre son mal en patience.

Le colonel en question, lui, trouvait l'alchimie de métamorphose très intéressante. Avec l'aide de son équipe, il avait tenté de comprendre, en vain. Il avait aussi chercher à trouvé le meurtrier, Kay, mais là aussi ses efforts furent vains. Armée incompétente? Pas avec Roy Mustang voyons!

Depuis la découverte de son identité, le tueur avait commis 6 nouveaux meurtres. Chaque fois, les cadavres se réveillaient pour laisser un message à l'Alchimiste de Flamme. Qui n'eut bientôt plus de doutes sur ce que recherchait le tueur. Mais le fait qu'il veuille sa mort restait un grand mystère pour Mustang, qui ne voyait pas trop de raisons à cette envie de vengeance. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir touché à une fille intéressant Atwood... Quoiqu'il en soit, l'armée stagnait.

Un jour, un coup de téléphone anonyme fut passé à la Caserne. Roy décrocha le combiné et resta sans voix.

'' Alors Colonel, vous n'arrivez pas à mener votre enquête à bout?''

''... Atwood?''

''Il vous a fallut beaucoup de temps pour comprendre. Je vous pensais plus malin.''

''Que voulez-vous?''

''Me venger.''

''Ca, j'avais compris! Mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi ces meurtres?''

''Parce que ça m'amuse. Et si vous voulez sauvez la prochaine victime, je vous conseille de venir, à 23h ce soir, dans la maison abandonnée à flanc de coline. Seul.''.

Et le meurtrier raccrocha. Le militaire resta songeur, sous le regard interrogatif de ses subordonnés. Il finit par leur expliquer ce que Kay avait demandé, et prit la décision d'y aller seul, comme demandé. Oh, bien sûr, Hawkeye ragea et vociféra, comme quoi il était stupide de partir ainsi sans elle, que distrait comme il était il risquait sa vie. Mais l'ordre du Colonel réfuta toute discussion. Et les arguments de son sergent lui passèrent par dessus la tête.

A l'heure dite, Mustang se rendit au rendez-vous, prêt à se battre et affronter les horreurs dont il savait Kay capable. Il avait certes une légère pression au ventre, signe de sa nervosité, mais brave, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il entra dans ce qui fut jadis une belle maisonnette, et attendit.

Après quelques minutes, un bruit retentit dans la pièce voisine à celle où il était. Le Colonel partit voir, gants passés. Un froncement de sourcils fut la seule preuve de son dégoût. Au centre de la pièce, un cercle de transmutation. Dedans, un cadavre de chimère. Une femme à tête de chien, couverte de poils. La première pensée qui passa par la tête de l'alchimiste fut qu'il retentait de faire ce qu'il avait fait à Rory. Si il avait su...

Un rire éclata derrière lui. Guttural, à faire frissonner par la haine qui passait dedans. Le militaire se retourna, pour voir un homme, colosse à la chevelure argentée, aux cicatrices indénombrables et au regard haineux. Un sourire sadique étirait les lèvres presque inexistante du monstre. Et son regard ne lâchait pas le brun.

''Colonel, comme on se retrouve! Ca fait longtemps!''

''Vous aviez dit garder la victime en vie...''

''Oh, je n'avais parlé que d'une victime. Pas de toutes.''

''Toutes? Combien..?''

''Oh, cela ne vous regarde pas Colonel. Ca ne vous servira à rien de le savoir!'

Et sans prévenir, le meurtrier plaqua ses mains au sol, déclenchant une lumière aveuglante. La chimère située dans le cercle de transmutation se releva et sauta sur le colonel. Ce dernier se débattit avec force, faisant claquer ses doigts le plus vite possible, ce qui fit naître une étincelle qui se transforma en tornade enflammée. La chimère brûla un instant pour n'être bien vite que cendres.

''Ahahahah! Ce feu me rapelle Ishbal! Que de bons souvenirs!''

Le Flame Alchemist se retourna vers l'assassin, le regard aussi haineux que lui. Il leva la main à hauteur de son visage et fronça les sourcils. Avant de claquer les doigts. Mais à son plus grand mécontentement, le Colosse parvint à éviter les flammes et se sauva dans la maison. Le Colonel partit à sa recherche. Sans prendre assez de précautions.


	5. Chapter 4: A jouer au plus malin, on

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard. Je pourrai vous donner des excuses, comme une météorite qui s'est abattue sur ma maison avec des martiens à son bord, m'empêchant d'avoir accès à internet et d'écrire, mais je doute que vous allez me croire. Donc, je vais m'en tenir à quelques excuses sincères et un chapitre qui, je l'espère, vaudra bien ce délais d'attente. D'ailleurs, j'arrête mon blabla pour vous laisser lire. Ou pas. Car aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur bavarde et. ... Okay. Voici l'histoire. Qui ne vous bottera sûrement pas vu qu'elle est nulle. Ahah._

**Chapitre 4: **

**A jouer au plus malin, on finit toujours par se prendre un arbre en pleine tronche.**

Roy ouvrit péniblement les yeux, malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et distinguer... Ben en fait, il ne distinguait rien. D'après l'odeur de moisis – très écoeurante – et le froid, le flame alchemist en déduisit qu'il se trouvait dans une vieille cave. De plus, à son grand dam, l'humidité de la pièce était telle qu'il s'en trouvait impuissant. Rageant, l'alchimiste chercha une source de lumière et la seule qu'il trouva fut une petite lucarne grillagée à sa droite.

Le militaire tenta de se lever mais des chaines et une violente douleur l'en empêcha. Il lâcha un grognement agacer, avant de remarquer un son. Discrète, mais bien présente et non loin, une légère respiration se faisait entendre. Le colonel réfléchit un instant, hésitant entre prendre la parole pour savoir qui était près de lui ou se taire, mais une voix brisa le silence avant qu'il ne se décide.

- Enfin réveillé Colonel.

Atwood.

Feindre l'inconscience aurait été stupide. Et Roy Mustang n'est pas stupide. Alors il répondit, prouvant qu'il était à même d'avoir une discussion. Mais ses esprits encore un peu brouillés lui donnèrent du mal à trouver que dire. Il pensa un instant à l'habitel ''Où suis-je'' avant de se raviser. Même si Atwood lui répondait, cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité dans sa position actuelle. Ainsi donc, il devait trouver plus malin à dire. Mais une fois encore, l'assassin fut plus rapide que lui.

- Je te pensais plus résistant... Mais j'ai le regret de voir qu'il n'en est rien. Un peu d'humidité et te voilà impuissant. Il est risible que tu sois la fierté de l'armée...

Roy serra les dents, prenant mal le fait d'être traité ''d'impuissant''. Mais il devait malheureusement admettre que cette déclaration était véridique. Bien que puissant, il n'avait aucune chance par temps de pluie. Ou poussé dans une rivière...

- Mais ... Je ne comprend pas... Avant de tomber, tu aurais pu la tuer. T'aurait-elle fait tomber dans ses filets? Toi, le grand séducteur?

Roy sentit son égo en prendre un fameux coup. Il serra d'avantage les dents, les faisant par la même occasion crisser doucement. Il serra les poings et réfléchit pour voir si il avait encore ses gants et comment il était attaché. Malheureusement pour lui, ses doigts ne touchèrent pas l'étoffe légère de ses gants mais sa peau rugueuse et ses poignets, ses jambes étaient retenus prisonniers par des chaines qui passaient sur son torse pour l'immobiliser au sol.

- Aurais-tu avaler ta langue Flame Alchemist?

Un rire dément retentit, donnant l'impression au Colonel qu'un troupeau d'éléphant s'amusait à danser sur sa tête. Ensuite, une lampe grésillante s'alluma et Mustang pu enfin voir l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait penser, il ne se trouvait pas dans une cave mais dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à un laboratoire. Il était allongé sur une table d'expérience recouverte de son sang. Au vu de la douleur qu'il ressentait, il pensa un instant qu'il s'agissait du sien. Avant de réaliser que, si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas su reprendre conscience. Il y en avait de trop...

Le colosse qu'était Atwood s'avança vers Roy, les gants de ce dernier en mains.

- Un vulgaire bout de tissus. Ta force se trouvait dans un vulgaire bout de tissus!

Après ces quelques mots, Kay lança les gants de l'alchimiste à terre, prit une craie et se mit à repasser les traits d'un cercle de transmutation qui entourait la table d'expérience.

- Je suppose que mon oeuvre t'a impressionnée, que tu t'es posé des questions sur cette incroyable talent. Sois heureux, je vais tout te montrer!

- Parce que tu crois qu'un résidu d'alchimie m'intéresse? Tu ne sais faire que des tours de passe-passe!

Visiblement, Kay Atwood était susceptible. Roy l'apprit à ses dépends, encaissant le coup de poing avec un sang-froid qu'il ignorait posséder. Son nez se mit à saigner abondamment, son oeil le fit souffrir et le goût de l'hémoglobine envahit sa bouche. Il aurait fière allure en sortant de cette salle... Enfin, si il y parvenait... Ce qui n'était pas gagné...

- Je pensais être assez doux avec toi. Mais compte tenu de ton impertinence, je vais m'en donner à coeur joie. Avant de perdre la raison, aurais-tu quelques dernières volontés à signaler?

- Déjà, je te cracherai à la figure si tu t'approchais assez près. Mais ça, je pense que t'es pas assez con que pour le faire.

- Tu dépasses les limites de ma bonté Mustang. Et je te pensais plus beau parleur, d'après ce que j'ai vu à Ishbal. Avec quelques mots, tu as réussis à faire que l'armée se sépare de son plus brillant élément... Et aujourd'hui, tu n'es même pas capable d'ébranler ma certitude! Tu me déçois alchimiste de feu.

Une ampoule s'alluma dans la cervelle de l'alchimiste. Il comprenait enfin. A Ishbal, il avait fait remarquer à ses supérieurs la folie de l'un de leurs soldats. Il avait prouvé l'existence d'expériences interdites et l'homme avait été jugé coupable et été censé être mort. Il n'en était cependant rien, cet homme se trouvant être Kay Atwood. Mais cette histoire, dans tout le cauchemar de la guerre, s'était enfuie dans les recoins de la mémoire de Roy. Il avait eu plus important à faire que de se souvenir des activités d'un malade.

- Aaaaaaah, c'est donc ça! Le malade que avait été condamné à la peine de mort, c'était toi! J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire.

Le ravisseur de Roy crispa – chacun son tour! - les mâchoires et observa le Colonel avec un regard haineux où dansait une envie de meurtre. Pour finalement esquisser un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir l'inventeur de la torture.

- Très bien Colonel Mustang.

Kay tourna les talons, éteignit la lampe et sortit de la pièce, laissant le flame alchimist inquiet et en pleine réflexion sur ''comment sortir vivant d'une situation sans issue''....


	6. Chapter 5: Et il prouva son courage

Hellow! Je sais qu'il s'agit là d'un petit (c'est là un euphémisme...) chapitre, mais je n'avais pas l'inspiration - pour une fois - de faire les scènes de tortures. Je prévois de faire un chapitre où je me lâcherai mais on verra d'après l'avancée de l'histoire ^^  
J'espère que ça vous plaît (si c'est le cas, quelques reviews feraient plaisir, même si j'écris d'abord pour moi et ensuite pour vous, Niark!). Si vous avez quelques conseils ou repérez des fautes, n'hésitez pas, j'mords pas quand ces des critiques constructives!  
Bonne lecture. (et encore désolée pour le mini-chapitre-super-pas-intéressant-vu-qu'il-n'a-qu'un-détail-qui-fait-avancer-l'intrigue...)

* * *

**Chapitre5: Et il prouva son courage en se faufilant par la porte arrière.**

Un long hurlement le réveilla en sursaut. Le colonel, haletant, sentit les chaînes s'enfoncer dans son corps quand il tenta, encore une fois, de se redresser. Il lâcha un énième grognement, coupé par un second hurlement. Les lampes s'allumèrent, une porte claqua. Roy se tendit et patienta. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.  
Les lampes se mirent à clignoter et des coups de feu brisèrent l'inquiétant silence qui venait de reprendre ses droits. Mustang sentit l'espoir naître en lui, pensant à son équipe. Il savait qu'ils allaient le retrouver, l'aider. Son équipe, après tout, était l'une des meilleurs.  
Mais quand la lourde porte pivota sur ses gonds, c'est une pierre qui tomba dans le ventre du Flame Alchemist. Le colosse qui se tenait dans l'embrasure n'était pas un alchimiste mais Kay, accompagné d'un loup au poil terne et couvert de sang. Un loup que Mustang ne connaissait que trop bien et dont la présence n'augurait rien de bon.

- Tes hommes sont plus forts que j'le pensais, Colonel.  
- C'est donc eux qui te bottent le cul...  
- Dans ta position, Colonel, il vaut mieux se la fermer et subir.

Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres du Colonel qui perdait peu à peu la raison à force d'être enfermé dans une pièce sombre, malodorante et de subir quelques tortures. Plus les heures passaient, plus il devenait suicidaire dans ses remarques, faisant exploser son tortionnaire à chaque mot. Il appréciait de le voir rager que ses actes ne fassent pas faiblir l'alchimiste. Il pestait de ne pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait du jeune homme allongé sur la table d'expérience. Mais il lui restait une dernière arme. Une arme qui pourrait anéantir le militaire, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Et à cette pensée, le sadique éclata de rire, bien trop heureux de ce qu'il prévoyait. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était de ne pouvoir assister à la scène.

- J'vais pas rester ici à attendre tes petits copains.  
- Tu peux l'dire que t'a peur, là où j'suis, c'est pas moi qui propagerait la nouvelle...  
- J'ai autre chose à faire. _continua Kay comme si il n'avait pas été coupé, même si la veine palpitant sur son front prouvait le contraire._ Mais je connais une jeune fille qui appréciera ce moment rien que vous deux...  
- Ouais bah tu fuis quoi... Comme t'a toujours fait...

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Kay, mélange de joie sadique et de colère à moitié masquée.

- Amuse toi bien Cheza...

La louve se mit à grogner, son poil se hé avança doucement vers le Colonel. Ce dernier resta silencieux, observant le canidé s'approcher de lui, tentant de comprendre si le sang qui maculait la fourrure était celui d'une victime de plus, ou celui de la louve elle-même. Au vu de l'oeil rouge qu'elle arborait, Mustang en conclut qu'il s'agissait du sien et il eut un pincement au coeur.

La louve sauta sur la table, souplement et se positionna sur Roy, la gueule ouverte sur la gorge du brun. Ses crocs luisant s'approchaient dangereusement quand elle s'arrêta, trouvant une meilleure idée. Elle se recula alors et le militaire crut voir un rictus sur les lèvres animales. Quand il sentit son épaule transpercée par des crocs, il comprit. Elle allait le torturer.  
Le tueur sortit, son rire enveloppant la louve et le jeune homme torturé. Sa vengeance était douce, bonne, si agréable. Il aurait dû s'y prendre plus tôt, surtout vu la faiblesse ce cet homme pour les femmes. Il avait sû, quand il avait vu la gamine, qu'elle serait l'arme parfaite. Son rire redoubla et Kay Atwood referma la porte sur le massacre qu'il rêvait de voir. Quelle bonne journée...  
Roy lâcha un petit cri et durant ce qui lui sembla des heures, il sentit les mâchoires se refermer sur différentes parties de son corps, aggravant les blessures que Kay lui avait déjà faites. La sensation d'avoir les membres en feu grandissait et le Colonel sentit la fin venir. Son sang s'écoulait de plus en plus vite et il se sentait faiblir. Dans un rire amèr, il pensa que la délivrence arrivait. Si il se laissa aller, acceptant son destin, la douleur s'estomperait plus vite, il pourrait quitter cette cave plus rapidement. Revoir le soleil, ressentir le vent sur sa peau. Oublier le poids qu'il avait sur le ventre et qui lui déchiquettait le corps. Oublier cette douleur face à laquelle il ne tenait plus. Arrêter d'émettre ces hurlements qui faiblissaient rapidement. Oui, il devait accepter. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et, avant de sombrer dans la douceur de l'inconscience, ne marmonna qu'un faible mot. Il espérait avoir enfin la paix, oublier les cauchemars, la douleur, les craintes. Oublier ses bras, ses jambes, son torse déchirés, ensanglantés. Oublier le sang des mâchoires meurtrières s'enfoncant dans sa peau dans un plaisir malsain. Oublier la douleur qui, traîtrement, lui pinçait le coeur. Oublier, tout oublier.


	7. Chapter 6 : L'alcool est moins douloureu

Mes excuses pour le retard ! J'avais commencé le chapitre 6 en classe mais j'ai perdu ma feuille (et donc, j'ai foiré le test par la même occasion car c'était sur une feuille de cours ... M'enfin !) et donc bah du retard. Puis, j'avoue que j'ai complètement zappé l'histoire pendant un moment, trop de choses importantes à faire. Pas assez de temps. Alors je me rattrape (j'espère) avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Parce que l'abus d'alcool efface mieux les souvenirs qu'un coup sur la tête ...**

Mal. Terriblement mal. Et soif, si soif ... La bouche pâteuse, il ouvrit faiblement un œil, mais le referma aussi vite. La douleur due à la lumière était insoutenable. Il lâcha un gémissement. Un poids bougea à côté de lui. Une voix s'éleva. Étrangement familière mais pourtant inconnue. Les mots criés lui passaient par dessus la tête, l'empêchant de comprendre. Il retomba dans les ténèbres.

...oOo.

Il avait fait un rêve. Au départ doux. Une jeune femme l'accompagnait il ne savait où et cette simple présence le rendait heureux. Mais très vite, le doux visage se transforma en grimace hideuse et la belle femme se transforma en une louve dont les crocs étaient couverts de sang. Elle lui sauta dessus et il se réveilla, en sueur. Il ne comprenait rien. Quel rêve insensé ! Comme si un humain pouvait cacher un loup ! Mais pourtant, la douleur ressentie lorsque les crocs s'étaient refermés sur lui était bien réelle ...

...oOo.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il est raisonnable de le faire sortir si tôt ?

- Ses blessures physiques sont guéries. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

- Mais regardez-le ! Il n'est plus lui même !

- Ce n'est pas dans nos cordes. La suite de sa guérison se fera plus vite chez lui.

...oOo.

Roy Mustang. D'après les médecins et les militaires qu'il avait croisé, c'était son nom. Roy Mustang. La sonorité lui plaisait, aussi accepta-t-il de les croire, même si ce nom lui semblait si étranger. Ils disaient aussi de lui qu'il était militaire, colonel même ! , et alchimiste. Ca, il avait plus de mal à le croire. L'alchimie était quelque chose qui lui semblait complètement abstrait, malgré les vaines tentatives de plusieurs alchimistes pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de cet art. On lui montra ses gants et sa seule réaction fut un cri admiratif pour le beau dessin. Mais quand une jeune femme resplendissante passa près de lui et qu'il n'eut aucune réaction, il fut stupéfait des regards ahuris de sa soi-disant équipe. A croire que tout homme se devait de sauter sur les femmes qui passaient ... Où était-il tombé ?

Après un mois laborieux, on fit venir les frères Elric de très loin pour leur confier l'état du colonel. Même son lieutenant avait abandonné, le manque de réaction face aux êtres de sexe féminin étant à ses yeux le symptôme le plus flagrant: Roy Mustang n'était plus. Mais les deux Elric avaient plus d'idées que les autres militaires ...

La première, proposée par Edward, fut de frapper Roy jusqu'à ce que la mémoire lui revienne. Cette proposition fut refusée d'emblée par tout le monde. Trop dangereux. Alphonse, plus réfléchit et moins sadique, proposa de ramener le Colonel à son appartement, de le laisser vivre seul mais en le surveillant tout de même. Ce fut la meilleur idée de toutes. Ainsi donc, le Colonel Mustang reçu deux toutous répondant au nom de Edward et Alphonse Elric. La cohabitation promettait ...

La première semaine se passa sans résultats. Edward était aussi insupportable que possible et Roy ne réagissait pas. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ce gosse, prétendument alchimiste, s'énervait pour de simples petits mots. Alphonse était désespéré.

Mais lors de la deuxième semaine, un espoir naquit. Quand les frères Elric vinrent chercher le Colonel pour le mener à la caserne, tout se passa comme d'habitude. Si ce n'est que lorsque Edward commença ses crises, Roy lui lança un verre de lait en s'écriant ''c'est avec ça qu'on devient grand ! ''. Une petite guerre démarra alors entre les deux hommes, à la plus grande joie d'Alphonse. Le colonel était de retour !

Mais quand les trois hommes arrivèrent à la Caserne, force fut de constater que non, Roy Mustang n'était pas de retour. Les avances de l'une de ses anciennes conquêtes ne lui avait rien fait et pire encore, il avait obéit docilement aux ordres de son lieutenant qui lui disait de remplir ses dossiers. Dans les pires moments, il faut toujours voir les bonnes choses: Roy remplissait ses dossiers de retard sans rouspéter, bien qu'il eut souvent besoin des souvenirs de son équipe pour arriver au bout.

...oOo.

Roy était accoudé à un bar, sirottant son verre avec la satisfaction de celui qui a échappé à ses baby-sitters. Ils étaient tous très gentils de vouloir l'aider mais, bon sang, il était bien mieux seul ! Ce nabot qui l'agaçait, cette armure qui l'exaspérait, ce lieutenant qui le harcelait et les autres qui le regardaient de travers ... Dans un soupir, Roy vida son verre cul-sec et en recommanda un. Il en était à sa deuxième bouteille de whisky quand une voix le tira de ses pensées.

- Alors Colonel, on se bourre la gueule ?

Le colonel en question se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix, si douce, si sensuelle. Son regard se porta sur une jeune femme à la chevelure brune et bouclée qui tombait en cascade sur des épaules dénudées, aux yeux d'un bleu n'étant pas sans rappeler l'océan et au teint de porcelaine, comme ces poupées que certains aiment à collectionner. En somme, une très belle femme. Femme qui semblait connaître l'alchimiste amnésique et dont ce dernier eu une impression de « déjà vu ».

- On a donné sa langue aux Elric ?

Roy haussa un sourcil, étonné de la réplique de la jeune femme, avant de répondre.

- Excusez moi mais .. Puis-je au moins connaître votre nom ?

- ROY ! Ne fais pas l'imbécile. J'ai des nouvelles qui devraient te plaire !

- Des nouvelles de quoi ?

- Un peu de sérieux !

- Mais je suis sérieux ! Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de vous, bien qu'une impression de déjà vu me tenaille. Je ne pourrai même pas vous reconnaître si vous étiez ma propre soeur ! - d'ailleurs, est-ce que j'en ai une ?

La jeune femme resta un moment interloquée, comme attendant un petit mot, sourire, signalant que toute cette tirade n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût. Mais rien ne vint, aussi fut-elle obligée de croire ces mots impensables. Dans un soupir, elle pensa aux complications que cela amènerait. L'affait n'était pas gagnée.

- Ecoute moi bien mon grand. Je suis Kaylin Weffer, l'une des tes connaissances – très nombreuses, cela dit en passant. Mais je pense que la meilleure façon de te remonter le morale est d'aller chez Nu !

- Chez nous ? Nous .. nous sommes mariés ?

- Mais non gros malin ! Chez Nu, notre hotel habituel !

D'un air interrogateur, se demandant à quoi il passait jadis ses soirées, Roy consentit tout de même à suivre Kaylin. Au mieux, il en aprendrait plus sur qui il était censé être. Au pire, il perdrait un temps qu'il aurait pu consacrer à boire encore. Autrement dit, il ne risquait guère grand chose.

C'est à pieds qu'ils se rendirent dans un petit hotel faisant pâle figure aux côtés des bâtiments luxuriants l'encadrant. La peinture de bâtiment s'écaillait, les murs intérieurs n'étaient pas mieux, certains jaunis par l'humidité, les meubles semblaient prêts à tomber en morceaux au moindre souffle de vent et une légère odeur de moisis flottait dans l'air.

- Vous êtes sûres que nous venions souvent ici .. ?

- Aies confiance Royounet !

Le problème était que, non, « Royounet » n'avait pas confiance. Il craignait même beaucoup la suite de la soirée. Mais quand la femme ouvrit la porte d'une chambre, l'espoir revint dans le militaire. La pièce, bien qu'étroite, semblait assez confortable. Un état impeccable, contrastant fortement avec le reste du bâtiment, des murs d'un blanc cassé, un sofa beige contre l'un des murs, un petit buffet avec une radio, une table basse en bois et quelques autres mobiliers de base ... Le tout était pauvre, rustique mais bien agréable. Mais le couple ne resta pas longtemps dans cette pièce, la femme menant l'homme dans une autre pièce s'avérant être une chambre. A cette vue, Roy blémit soudainement mais Kaylin s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils situés sur les côtés du lit.

- Assis. Ici, nous pouvons parler librement. Pour tous, on s'envoie en l'air régulièrement. Je suis l'une de tes préférées et certains voient en nos relations plus qu'un plan vertical. Rumeurs qui te font rire à tel point que tu augmente, chaque fois qu'on t'en fais la remarque, ton palmarès de pigeonnes.

- Quoi ?

- T'es un coureur de jupon, un Don Juan, un salopard, un pervers, un ... Enfin, tu vois quoi.

- Réjouissant ... Mais ça explique bien des choses.

- Ouais m'enfin. C'est ce que tout le monde croit car, ouais t'es un connard de Don Juan, mais t'as tout de même des limites qui font de toi un type en or alors pas de tracas !

- Mais alors, pourquoi cette étiquette ?

- Car tu fréquentes beaucoup de filles de la nuit. Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit – et à ce qu'on s'amuse à faire croire -, ce n'est pas pour tirer un coup mais pour recevoir des informations. Car t'es le seul à avoir pigé que les filles de joie étaient les meilleures informatrices.

- Je suis donc intelligent ...

Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Tu en doutais, toi, le grand Mustang ? Et bien, je ne doute plus une seconde que ton amnésie soit sincère !

- ...

- Bon, je continue. Nous te servons d'informatrice pour te permettre de boucler des enquêtes et de gravir les échelons plus vite. Car t'es un type sacrément ambitieux mon gaillard !

- Sérieux ?

- Bah ouais, je crois. Même si j'ai jamais vraiment pigé pourquoi tu voulais devenir le grand manitou... M'enfin. Donc, la dernière enquête sur laquelle tu étais c'était « KAR ».

- Kar ?

- Quoi, même ça tu t'souviens pas ? Mais bordel ! Ca fait combien de temps que t'es dans cet état mon pauvre ?

- Plusieurs mois ...

- Et personne t'a remis au parfum ? Mais quels cons !

- D'autres sont au courant ?

- Ben l'enquête Kar, toute ton équipe, toute l'armée, toute la populat' ...

- Ah ouais, donc c'est une grossse enquête ...

- Ben j'veux ! C'est un type qui massacre, mais d'une façon vachement cruelle et tout, ses victimes. Toutes des femmes et il y en a un sacré paquet. Mais un jour, on sait pas trop comment, il en a laissé une en vie. Amnésique comme toi, ce qui a fait chuter tous tes plans. Tu l'a surnommé Rory car elle gueulait tout le temps et que t'étais son baby-sitter.

- J'connais pas de Rory ...

- Ben ça ... C'est normal ... Kay Atwood, c'est le nom du coupable. Un taré qui joue avec la vie humaine, encore un. Ben ce type t'a fait un sale coup il y a plusieurs mois et l'armée s'est décarcassée pour te sauver – une grosse mission ! On savait tous que t'étais sauvé, mais on ignorait dans quel état alors on pensait que tu venais plus nous voir pour des raisons diplomatiques ...

- Et Rory ?

- Bah elle, elle a disparu. On sait pas du tout où elle est. Et je sais rien non plus sur la façon dont ils t'ont sauvés, ils gardent les infos trop bien ce coup-ci.

- Et c'était quoi ce « sale coup » que At ...

- Atwood. Et j'en sais rien, ça nan plus j'arrive pas à savoir. Mais c'que je peux te dire, c'est que t'as intérêt à te bouger pour la retrouver ta louve grincheuse.

- Ma quoi ?

- Rory. Un truc d'alchimie incompréhensible, du Atwood d'après ce que tu m'avais dit, faisait que la nuit elle devenait louve. Et bon, en plus elle était importante que tu disais souvent car c'était la clef du mystère.

- Donc, faut la retrouver.

- Voilà !

- Et les nouvelles informations ?

- Ah ça ! Bah mon Tit Loup, tu parles toujours comme mon Royounet, t'es sûr que t'es vraiment amnésique ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui ...

- Ahah ! Donc bon, ces informations. Un gros chien, poils comme ta louve, a été apperçu dans un bâtiment désafecté. La bêbête se sauve dès qu'on approche et pourtant, elle semble bien blessée. Les témoins prétendent qu'elle est couverte de sang. Bref, c'est peut-être ta Clef. Tu devrais aller voir avec quelques soldats – on sait jamais que ce soit encore un piège de l'autre taré.

- J'irai. Merci.

- De rien. Bon, dégage maintenant. Ils vont s'demander où t'es passé. Et reviens moi vite entier Roy ...

L'alchimiste observa la jeune femme, dont le regard fixé sur lui était décidé et où l'inquiétude perlait. Alors, il lui sourit et avant de fermer la porte, la fixa droit dans les yeux pour parler.

- Promis, je serais de retour dans très peu de temps.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais ces mots lui avaient semblés les seuls importants à dire sur le moment. L'instinct du Mustang peut-être ... ?

* * *

Ahah, c'nul, je sais. Mais n'afùtre, je m'amuse à l'écrire cette histoire x)

Puis bon, je la reprend après longtemps, l'esprit embrouillé par mes examens et ... Ouais, j'me cherche des excuses, et alors ? Au moins, j'ai atteins les 5 pages Word /SBARF/

J'vous aime les lecteurs :p

Je vais essayer d'augmenter un peu le niveau de cette horreur mais je promets rien car, comme expliqué au début, c'est plus une histoire délire qu'autre chose **


End file.
